spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Israel
Note: This is not historically accurate This country is roleplayed by Chiron. Israel, or Kingdom of Jerusalem, is a kingdom in the Mid-Eastlands. It borders the Mediterranean Sea making it good for trade. It is a joint-kingdom with Crete after the marriage of both of their monarchs. It's capital city is Jerusalem, which houses it's current king, Solomon Heniya (named after one of the former kings of Canaan). It is a powerful nation that brings in income through farming, fishing, and trade. It also a capitol of religious politics. It has a moderate and powerful size army at the ready. It just borders on overpopulation as it's not a large nation. It is less a scientific and innovative nation, but more of a fiercely religious nation. But it contrast, some of the greatest scholars and advisers have come from Israel. The country and it's king is respected by the Creatites, Kharvarks, and Jiers (those who follow Jierodism). It is descended from the early residents of Canaan and the Arabs, it is a very diverse nation full of different ideas and customs. After the Arabian War, a conflict that arose in the Mid-Eastlands between the early residents of Arabia and Canaan vs the invading nation of Sudan, Egypt, and Libya. Foreign Relations Poor Relations Sudan During the Arabian War, Sudan was the most fierce in battle. Showing no mercy to the Canaanites and Arabs. After they destroyed the Canaanite civilization, that made things worse. The Israeli were born from this as descendants of the Arab and Canaanite refugees. But to this day, they still despise the Sudanese. Egypt The Egyptians fought on the side of Sudan and helped them in the war. This brings the Israeli hatred down on them as well. They don't hate them as much as the Sudanese, but they are at odds with each other. Crete During the Mediterranean War, Crete was Israel's foe. The king of Israel at the time was Abijah, a idiot king who was very selfish and power hungry. Abijah saw the power that Crete possessed and wanting it for himself, declared war. He died and passed the throne to Joram, his grandson since his son had died in the war. Joram won the war taking Crete and the islands they had claimed in the Aegean. The Minoan Uprising put Crete back in Minoan hands. While Israel hates the memory of Abijah and Joram, they still have a rivalry and hostility with Crete. Friendly Libya The Libyans originally fought with Sudan and Egypt but switched sides when they witnessed the cruelty of the Sundanese. They left the war almost completely, not fighting for either side, but Israel honors them as heroes because they would said food and supplies to the Arabs and Canaanites to aid in the war. But they are not technically allies, but more neutral with one another after the war. Saudi Arabia, Oman, and Yemen As they used to be allies back when they were one country, Arabia, they are friendly towards the three countries. But Saudi Arabia, Oman, and Yemen wouldn't agree to a alliance because they were afraid to be dragged into another war. They still trade but if Israel were to be attacked, they would not help. Allies Knights Templar During the reign of King Baldwin, the knightly order was created to protect the holy lands. They fought in the Crusades and helped reclaim Jerusalem. After the death of King Baldwin, King Solomon ll continued the alliance with the Knights Templar. Pope The pope is the leader of the Creatite faith and he has aligned himself with Israel as it is the holy lands of three religions, one of which includes Creatite. As the current king, Solomon Heniya, is a Creatite, he respects and honors the pope. The pope honors and respects him in turn, but this is mostly for Solomon's position. But through the pope, Israel has wide connections, especially with the countries of Europa. Government Israel is an absolute monarchy with the king in control of all. Some have abused this power, some have not. When the king is away, a council of three is conjoined to rule the nation. These are three spokesperson's from each of the three main religions in Israel: one for Jierodism, one for Creatite, and one for Kharvark. These three will consult with their God privately before voting on a matter. Laws They have the common laws against murder, thievery, etc. But they also have some more exact laws. * You must respect all people and treat them fairly * You may not judge people for their faith * You may not enforce slavery on anyone * You must be faithful in marriage * You must not damage holy relics and/or property (such as temples or holy books) * You must be educated for at least three years before taking a job History Pre-Israeli History Before Israel was a country, the land was inhabited by the Canaanites and their different tribes/factions. They stayed mostly in peace with each other and set up trade routes with multiple countries. They set up a major political alliance with Arabia, which was one country at the time. Arabian War But during the peace and prosperity of these two countries, Sudan had made military alliances with both Egypt and Libya. Sudan then sent an assassin to kill the king of that time, Solomon. He was the wisest and greatest king that Canaan had ever had, besides his father, David. David had united the different groups, tribes, and factions that lived in the land of Canaan. He had later passed this country into the capable hands of his son Solomon. After Solomon's assassination, Rehoboam inherited the kingdom and declared war on Sudan. Sudan fought back and called on it's allies, Libya and Egypt. Rehoboam sent a messenger to Arabia for aid and the king at that time, Faisal, in aid. He agreed and joined in the fight. They started to push back the invaders, but Sudan had a plan. They would all fight on the frontlines, while Sudan sent half of his army by sea to attack Canaan itself (as Sudan had the largest army of the three). Rehoboam was not as wise as his father and had not left any of his army to guard his country. Arabia couldn't get there in time to save Canaan and as there was no on to stop them, Sudan left a trail of destruction across the nation. They merciless killed and burned. When Libya saw the extent of the cruelty and destruction that had happened, they left the alliance. The Canaanite refugees had fled to Arabia, Mesopotamia, and other surrounding nations. Most ended up in Arabia though. The war was never technically ended but more of an impasse at the moment. Arabia had called it's armies back and Sudan and Egypt had split what had formerly been Canaan. But a few decades later, the descendants of the Arabs and Canaanite refugees banded together into an army. The new king of Arabia also had Canaanite blood and wanted revenge for his ancestors so he gave them supplies, weapons, and training. The new Arabian king sent in his armies as well. They started their conquest to reclaim the land of Canaan. This time, they succeeded after another forty years of fighting. Sadly, during the war, the new king of Arabia had died and his kingdom fell into chaos. it split into three parts, Saudi Arabia, Oman, and Yemen. Help for the Arab-Canaanites no longer came, but they managed. For another thirty years, they fought until they had taken back the land they had lost. The new king of Sudan signed a treaty to end the bloodshed, which gave the Arab-Canaanites former Canaan. What began with a few cities and groups of Arab-Canaanites eventually evolved into it's own country, Israel. Mediterranean War When Abijah inherited the throne of Israel, he abused his power, lording of his subjects. He is described as foolish, selfish, fat, and power hungry. He saw the power of the Cretans and attacked, wanting it for himself. He being lazy and selfish, sent his son to lead the military while he stayed in Jerusalem. Sadly though, since his son would have been a good and selfless king, unlike his father, he died in the war. The Mediterranean War was almost entirely made of naval battles that were described by historians as "battles that painted the oceans red and left bodies for flotsam." This shows how violent the war was. The war started to wind down when Abijah died and passed the throne to his grandson, Joram. Joram was worse than his grandfather, He was cruel and evil. He over taxed the Israelis and killed even his own people without cause. But he was effective. He led the armies and took out all the different islands that Crete owned before sailing and invading the island itself. He won and conquered the whole nation. He gave up the islands to the Spartans and Athenians for money, specifically gold. But he kept Crete for himself. He used it as a personnel prison for all who angered him. But he made a grave mistake when he sent one of his former generals to Crete around 30 years later. Minoan Uprising When the Minoans met the general, they wanted to kill him because he had helped conquer them. To soothe them, he told them that he had been forced to lead the Israeli military to war and that he had been against it. This was true. He also told them different Israeli military tactics. He taught them different fighting styles and new tactics that would work best against the Israeli. Eventually, the Minoans used this knowledge to strike back against their oppressors. They took back Crete and were able to defend it from the Israeli counterattack. When Joram was killed in battle, his son, Ahaziah, agreed to a treaty. Thus both wars were over. The Crusades After King Amalric of Jerusalem was murdered in an attack by a small group of Kharvark Arabs, the pope feared a full-fledged attack on the holy lands. The pope called several Creatite nations to war and they travelled to the holy lands. Kharvarks were angered by Creatite help. When the Creatite nations realized things weren't as bad as they had heard, and the Arab nations were already trying to stop the band of outlaws, they went back home. King Baldwin, Amalric's son, took control of Jerusalem. Baldwin accepted the offer of Hugues de Payens to officially create an Order to help protect the holy lands. They established a knightly order to protect the holy land, Jerusalem. They're in a time of peace, but they wanted to be sure that the country and the capital would be safe. It's good that they chosen to do this because two years later, the outlaws had grown into a massive Jihad. This Jihad caught Israel by surprise and took the capital city. This was the first crusade. They called themselves the Jerusalem Jihad.The residents of Jerusalem, including King Baldwin and the Knights Templar, had to flee the capital city. Another 3 years later, the Second Crusade occurred when the British, French, Knight Templars and what was left of the Israeli army reclaimed the holy land. Two years later, king Baldwin died of old age, leaving the throne open since he had never had any children. Reign of Solomon Heniya The current king of Israel is Solomon Heniya, who was from Mesopotamia and descended from the group of Canaanite refugees that had settled there. He left Mesopotamia when he was fifteen, wishing to see the world. He traveled to Israel accidentally, and was only planing to stop there for a while but he fell in love with the country. He started his career as a merchant. He made good money and bought a house next to the Creatite church. He once went to the mentioned church and became a devout Creatite. When the king died without any heirs, male or female, no one knew what to do. The representatives came together and prayed until an answer came to them. They believe they were given a sign that the next ruler of Israel would be a rich and foreign traveler who had settled down near the sea. They found Solomon and believed he was the one. He fit all the criteria and they believed that his name was a sign. While most of the public disapproved of him, he eventually rose in popularity when they saw how much their country was improving under his rule. He improved their roads, military, and everyday life. He became popular with the people and rose to be one of the most respected kings in all of Israeli history, and the world itself. Great Northern War During the Great Northern War, Solomon feared that the war would get to out of hand. So to monitor what was happening in Europa. He sent spies into both Poland and Russia. When Poland had fallen to Sweden and a puppet king had been put on the throne, he called them back to Israel. The spies he had sent to Russia stayed and he learned more about their tactics, which he would keep to himself unless the Swedish started losing the war. Solomon also learned of the revolts currently in Russia and when Sweden had fully marched into Russia and had started the siege against St. Petersburg. While staying neutral, he was ready to offer his help to the Swedish if they needed it. And Solomon did eventually, sailing to Russia during the Siege of St. Petersburg. He hid his identity and said he was a Finnish hunter who wished to help, along with a band of Israeli archers that he claimed were other hunters that had come with him. He helped fight in the eventual attack on the Russian city. He had a portion of his army, specifically the heavy infantrymen, hide in the woods, until the day of the attack. They barged in from the opposite side of St. Petersburg than the Swdish attack. They closed the Russians off, forcing them to surrender. Afterwards, he revealed his identity and left when he was given exaggerated rumors of a protest gone sour in Quin. But before he left, he offered King Carolus Rex of Sweden assistance and information should he ever need it. That day did come. When the new Soviet Union declared war on Sweden, King Carolus came to ask King Solomon ll for aid. He accepted and soon thereafter, gained the aid of the Templar Knights. But when they came to Constantinople, only the Swedish were granted passage. Solomon got word of trouble in Israel. So he sailed back home to find that Abbot, the Creatite representative, had been assassinated and the Temple Mount aflame. They saved the Temple Mount but some of it needed to be repaired. Solomon declared war and set Jacques De Molay in charge of Israel since the representatives weren't whole. Solomon went to Crete under a flag of truce. He convinced Ariadnh of House Minos to raid Constantinople as a diversion so he could slip by unnoticed. She agreed. Afterwards, Israel was aided by some nations. They started their charge north-bound to reunite with Carolus. They mostly passed through neutral countries, but they did take some of the Union's territory. When they met up with the Swedish in Carolusburg, they started their march into the Soviet Union. They also gained aid from Crete again when Ariadnh and her army appeared since they had declared war on the Soviet Union when they had attacked Crete directly. She and her people had traveled up here and joined the two forces, Iraeli and Swedish. The combined forces of the Swedish, Israeli, and now Minoan continued in the invasion. In camp, the three monarchs hunted. Solomon and Ariadnh defended against a Soviet ambush. Before leaving Carolus dueled Ariadnh, for he was now healed. He won, but it was very hard. He was intrigued with the way she fought and her in general. They then left camp and marched to Stalingrad. And they won. Afterwards, Solomon was given a sixth of the nation which became known as Northern Israel. Solomon returned home to rule his people, but tried to stay in close relation with his allies and friends. Military The Israeli military is a well-disciplined and trained group. They still use the ancient training regime that they used in the days of the Arabian War. They are taught how to specialize in a single weapon while still understanding the basic mechanics of other weapons. The military is supplied with moderate armor. They have moderate long-range, but they have an aggressive and powerful hand-to-hand combat style. They are one of the few countries with a working espionage section of the military. The Knights Templar also protect the nation and work together with the main Israeli military, often working as Calvary or frontline soldiers. Navy Their Navy is moderate, especially since they border the ocean. The Navy is commonly charged with protecting trade ships, but during war they will fight. During war, they are also charged with bringing supplies to the main front, along with fresh soldiers that they switch out with the wounded and fight in their place as the wounded head back to Israel. Climate The Israeli live in a hot environment. Part of the country has a Mediterranean climate while some of it is even in the arid climate. Abilities Resurrection Sunday Israeli forces don't tire during battle My God Shields Israeli cities have thick, almost impenetrable walls Mid-Eastlands Blessing As the Israeli are from a warm climate, they are not affected by heat Religion Israel is the holy land of three religions, Jierodism, Creatite, and Kharvark. All three beliefs are very prominent in this country. Category:Nation Category:Isreal Category:Mid-Eastlands Category:Page Category:Mediterranean